Tingly Feelings (Aren't always love feelings)
by Aqua Marina
Summary: Serena and some of the other sailor scouts have this unusual tingly feeling...what is it?!


I'm really sorry about the chunks of words, but I can't manage to change it! If you know how, PLEASE tell me!!!  
  
  
  
Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. BRRRRRRRRRRING!!! All the boys and girls jumped up from their seats and raced toward the door. Amy looked at all of them, from her desk, and rolled her eyes. "Why do they want to leave so early? Don't they have any questions about their test?" She got up from her desk and went up to Ms. Haruna's desk, bringing her test with her. Serena, however, tried to push her way through the door, but she couldn't get through. "Arrrrgh!" Serena growled. Her face wrinkled up and she looked mad. Suddenly, she started crying like a baby. "What's wrong, Serena?!" Amy asked, hurrying over toward the 14-year- old. Sometimes Serena was such a crybaby. Even though she was already 14 and she was, in fact, Sailor Moon, she still acted like a two year old. And sometimes, even younger. "I.I.I.I!!!!!!!" Serena burst into tears again. "What a crybaby! You act like such a kid, Serena. It is so weird that Darien fell in love with you!" Raye said, sneering. She had entered the classroom a few minutes ago to meet the girls. "Where's Lita?" Raye questioned. "She had to leave early, because the person who has a shift before her fell ill and she had to take his place," replied Amy. Serena looked up at Raye, her face twisted into a mad and sad face. She began to sniffle. "I.received.my.my.MY TEST!!!" Serena screamed, and a new wave of fresh tears exploded out. Amy and Raye looked at her and sighed. ******************************************************* "Oh my god, Serena!" Lita said, shocked. "What?!" Mina nearly screamed. Artemis and Luna looked at each other and sighed. "How could you have gotten a 18 on a math test?" Luna replied, eyeing the teenage girl unhappily. Serena was sniffling and Amy was looking at the test. "Ummm..Serena! How could you not know 10321 times 23192 equals 239364632?" Amy asked, incredulously. "One, zero, tree, tomb time tomb, tree, one? equal huh? What is that?" Mina asked, looking extremely dumb. Artemis and the girls sighed. Raye started to quiver. She was feeling quesy and very uncomfortable, but she shrugged it off. Luna and Artemis noticed and the three of them excused themselves, and left. "Serena, what are you going to do?" Lita asked. "Well, I.I think." Serena started and suddenly she looked up as if a great idea had struck her. "I'll go home and hide it under my bears! Momma will never find it there! And if she asks me about it.I'll.just.I'll tell her that my teacher hasn't handed it out yet!" Serena crowed, beaming at each girl. At that, Lita and Mina sneaked off quietly. "Who wants to be caught with a girl w/ that has that devilish though?" Lita asked. "You know? I think I could do that too!" Mina's eyes were wide with excitement. *************************************************** "Serena!" Her mother called, sharply. "Yes, mother?" Serena asked, with a smile that could deceive no one. "Let me see your test!" "Why, mother. Mrs. Haruna never gave back the test!" Serena said, innocently. "Yes, she did. I know she did! In fact, I got a phone call, and do you know who it was from?" Serena's mother asked, pretending to be inquisitive. Serena hung her head and said, "I know.It was.it was.I never meant." "Serena! Go to your room! I wish you'd stop making excuses, you know what you did wrong and you know I know. So stop trying to persuade me and go to your room!" Serena walked up the stairs, sniffling all the way. "And no phone calls! And no e-mails and no computer!" Her mother called from the stairs. Serena didn't reply but when she got up to her room she started to feel queasy. Her head was pounding and she could not see straight. She tried to scream but nothing in her could summon enough strength to speak. The room spun around like the tires on a driving car and she clutched her head with both hands. "Sailor moooooon!" A voice called, somewhat close to her. "I know what you're going through and I can help you! Let me!" The voice called. "Let meeeeeee!" It crooned, as if talking to a baby. 


End file.
